Blood to Bleed
by Faery Goddyss
Summary: It took five years of acting indifferent, but Knives isnt one to give up his dream, and now his dream has become reality. All of humanity has perished... every last one. (Full summary inside) and (COMPLETE)
1. Blood to Bleed

**AN:** Please note that this story idea is _not _mine, I actually don't know the original creator of this idea, but I heard of it floating around and saw different people taking stabs at it, so I thought I'd try as well.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing related to Trigun. Both songs 'Blood to Bleed' and 'To Them These Streets Belong' belong to Rise Against.

**Full Summary: ** It took five years of acting indifferent, but Knives isnt one to give up on his dream, and now his dream has become reality. All of humanity has perished, every last soul. But with Vash hating him and the plant angles not being what he thought they were, perhaps he was too rash in his final decision. Could he really be mourning the loss of humans?

* * *

**Blood to Bleed**  
_Is death the last sleep? No, it is the last and final awakening. -Sir Walter Scott_

_This place rings with echoes of  
lives once lived but now are lost  
time spent wondering about tomorrow- Blood to Bleed_

The double suns shone as bright as any other day, though it was no ordinary day on the planet of Gunsmoke...

Knives couldn't stop laughing. He was doubled over in it, the joy he felt could hardly be described. He lifted his face and out stretched arms to the sky, inhaling a deep breath and releasing it in a sigh. Everything would have been perfect. _Perfect_, if only Vash's cries had been muffled. Knives didn't let them get the better of him as he strolled the new grass that was growing on this once desert planet.

His dream had become reality. The spiders were finally eliminated. _Every last one_.

It had taken five long extra years after his "final" battle with his twin. When he had awoken from his faint he was in a bedroom, and the scent of humans had been powerful. Vash rushed to his aid explaining everything as clearly and as slowly as he could. His voice had been obscured for some reason but he had understood.

He lost, Vash won and now Vash suggested he learn to live with the humans. To start a new fresh life with them. Knives hadn't said anything, but to nod obediently. The shock had been too great at that past moment. It wore off days later when Vash's human friends helped to tend to his wounds, and his new feeling had been numbness. Was he truly destined to live such a life? Among creatures he hated? With a brother that had betrayed him?

No.

Vash could see the wheels in his brother's mind begin to turn a year after their last fight. But Knives kept silent, and kept his thoughts locked away. Vash had been worried, Knives certainly wasn't being polite but he was being civil. He used his manners and engaged in conversations if they were directed at him, but aside from that he stayed to himself.

Every morning had been the same. He'd get up, someone would make him a cup of coffee, and then he'd go into the desert, only to return for dinner. Worried that he had been up to no good, Vash followed him one day to see where his brother was going. It was too a cliff edge, and all he did for the entire day was stare out into the sandy dunes, as if in a trance. When the suns started to fall he had stood and walked back to the house.

After the second year, Meryl had suggested to Knives that he get a job. He hadn't responded but his face had been fierce and Meryl had backed away in fear. Vash had approached him that night as he stepped into bed.

"You cant just go off to that cliff and look at the landscape forever."

"Three years," had been his reply, and Vash couldn't make any sense of it.

He had informed the girls of what Knives had said but none of them could find a meaning to it, except that maybe something was going to happen in Knives' third year of being with humanity. The third year came and went in a somewhat tense atmosphere as they all kept a sharper eye on Knives, waiting for him to do something, but that year came and went without any disturbances.

Among many things of change that the planet went through since the discovery of the underwater wells, Knives went through a physical change as well. His short haphazard hair cut grew longer and after it passed his shoulders and hung down his back, Vash offered to cut it, Knives declined the offer. He put it up in high ponytail and let the hair continue to grow.

On the mark of the fifth year it seemed the gates of the Diablo opened. Knives wanted to take a trip around Gunsmoke. The insurance girls and Vash didn't hesitate to agree to it. Knives had been good, and getting out to see different people could only help him. For once he was interested in doing something other than going to that cliff and looking at nothing.

Vash gave him addresses of places he could stay in various towns. "If you ever need anything they can help," he had smiled. "All of them are old friends."

Knives nodded and took the address, bidding a goodbye to his brother. Millie, Meryl and Vash walked him out of town pointing out the best routes for him to travel, as if he didn't know already. He merely nodded at their last minute attempts to be "helpful" and began walking off. Together Millie and Vash smiled and turned to head back into town. Meryl lingered a bit more, still watching Knives head off in the distance.

Even in five years he had gotten close with no one. And just as she had to squint to see him she saw his body turn and, was that a? She hadn't been sure. But she thought she saw the darkest of smiles form on his lips as he turned back before giving a small wave. She didn't think much of it at the time as she proceeded back to the house she shared with Millie and Vash, eyeing the small black cat that darted across the street.

It had taken five years, but Knives had finally grown stronger than his brother and he knew it. While Vash drowned away his strength in donuts, he had been building it, and his mental strength during all those years of "going off to stare into the cliff side landscape". He smirked. As if he would have wasted so many days, weeks, months, years being indifferent.

His dream _would_ be realized, he had thought many times at the cliff.

The genocide had started quickly, eliminating small towns, towns people wouldn't visit for months until the time of deliveries. Then he worked his way to the bigger towns then the cities. It had been utter panic. No one knew what was happening. All he allowed anyone to see, to realize, was that people were being massacred by the hundreds and the thousands all in one flesh swoop. No one knew how, why or most important by what or who. The last town of course was the one that held Vash.

Not having bothered to wash off the blood of from his latest kill, Knives sauntered into the town. Doors were locked and windows were shut tight. The town was at a complete still. He didn't normally slaughter, as it wasn't his preferred style, but this would be the best way for Vash to learn about what he was doing.

When he turned to the main street of the town where Vash was he was at once confronted with his brothers image. The abandoned red coat, a distant memory made him stand out less, but he didn't need the coat, a light was glistening around him. The suns were on his side it seemed. Vash was sitting, on the railing of the towns general store, his silver gun, which was in plain sight, rested on his left thigh, Vash's fingers were curled around the trigger.

"How could you?" Vash asked as he slowly stood on his feet. "How could you do this to me a second time? Why do you always feel the need to kill everything I care about!" Vash's voice was angered but the sadness didn't go unnoticed. "I trusted you to be good when you went of by yourself and this is what you end up doing!"

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" Knives tilted his head to study his brother. "No, you're not a killer Vash, you don't have it in you."

Vash rose his gun to Knives, his hands shaking as he aimed the pistol at his brother. "Should I kill a butterfly to save the spiders?" His voice shook with the rest of his body

Knives couldn't hold in his chuckle. "Don't use my own analogy against me and why are you even bothering to aim that thing at me? It was my present to you, you cant use it against me, besides..."

Vash's gun suddenly dropped from his hand as his body was forced against the outside wall of the general store. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Did you think I'd intend to lose a second time?" Knives shook his head and walked toward his brother, turning to face the town itself when he reached his brother's side. He could feel the hidden eyes of the townspeople on him, and Vash was squirming like a child to be set free.

"Squirming wont loosen the grip, you'll be pinned there for as long as I want it."

"Knives don't do this! I'll never forgive you if you do!" Vash yelled, pleading with his stronger half.

"You don't have to forgive me, you can hold a grudge as long as you want." Knives looked into this brothers eyes. Filled with plead, sadness, and most vividly anger. "You can even hate me, but I know you, and you wont let hatred burn in your heart for very long as it does in mine."

He extended his arm and Vash's eyes widened again. "No! Don't use that!" Vash cried out.

"It's the fastest way," Knives responded, taking aim for the heart of the town. Stopping the aim, his arm began to grow in a series of lights. Knives could hear his brother squirming more against the invisible field that was holding him tight to the wall behind him.

"No, no, no! Stop, stop, _STOP_!" On his final cry, Knives shot the angel arms incredible power at the town. He turned his head away as the piercing white light struck the town, erupted in an explosion, causing debris and dust to fly everywhere.

While looking away, Knives saw his brothers wide blue eyes were glued on the eruption.

"Are you mad! Do you want to blind yourself! Close your eyes!" Knives yelled over the explosion. Vash didn't seem to hear him so Knives let out an annoyed grunt and held up his hand to his brother, to shield the plant eyes from the deadly light.

When the air was clear enough, Knives turned his eyes back to the, what used to be a, town. There was absolute nothingness now. He smiled. The final town... had been eliminated. Knives released his hold on Vash, and turned to watch his brother crumble on the ground. His tears mixing with the dust as he mumbled out names of the present deceased.

"Meryl... Millie... everyone. I wasn't able to save any of you... not a single one..."

Vash cries grew louder and the tears increased their pace.

"What's the point in crying? It wont bring them back to life." Knives said calmly to his brother who continued sobbing.

"How could you have done this! Especially to Meryl and Millie who helped me take care you! They helped nurse you back to health."

"I know, and that's why I stayed far from them. I didn't want to get attached, it would only make killing them harder."

Vash tears instantly stopped. "What?"

"I wont repeat myself, you heard me."

Vash's fists tightened. "The whole time you stayed with us all you were doing was plotting their deaths?"

Knives didn't get a chance to respond as Vash flew on him, knocking him down. Knives was surprised by the first blow from Vash's fist into his stomach, but his eyes glazed over with a small smile as Vash continued to beat him. Shoving his fists in his brothers face, his stomach, anything within reach.

Knives' face quickly bruised and broke in blood, and after one too many blows to the abdomen he coughed and blood spilled from his mouth. Vash didn't seem to notice or care as he kept up the assault through a tear streaked face. Knives made no move to stop him.

Finally Vash stopped in exhaustion, falling on top of his brother.

"Feel," Knives coughed. "Better?"

Vash pushed himself up and off his brother. "How could that have possibly made me feel better if it didn't bring back those I loved?"

* * *

**AN: **Let me know your thoughts, and no, that's not it, this isnt a one-shot. :) 

Yours truly,  
_Faery Goddyss :)_


	2. To Them These Streets Belong

**Blood to Bleed**  
_Even in the desolate wilderness, stars can still shine. - Aoi Jiyuu Shiroi Nozomi _

_My hands are soaking in the blood of the angels  
on broken wings they collapse  
dark clouds exploded and torrents of rain fell  
all these lost halos wash away- To Them These Streets Belong_

Knives attempted to stand, finding that it wasn't possible if he wanted to avoid pain, and he did. He stayed laying on the sand, closing his eyes as the hot wind stirred the sand, pushing it in his face.

"You ought to be thanking me," again he erupted in coughs, spurting blood to the side. "I got rid of something that was going to die anyway, you were too attached, such a thing isnt healthy."

Vash leaned over his brothers beaten body, his face angered. "Don't you tell me that," Vash stood and took in some deep breaths, swallowing the sobs that still threatened to attack his face. He had been avoiding looking at the mess the town was, now he faced it, but his vision became blurred from tears that started to well up in his eyes.

He didn't want to look, he didn't want to believe what stood before him, he didn't even hear his brothers moans of pain. Trying to collect himself, only failing he walked toward the rubble and began hefting large pieces of building frame, putting it to the side, digging and searching pointlessly for survivors.

He found no one, he sensed no one. He didn't even find bodies, everything had been perfectly destroyed. Nothing of the humans lingered, Knives had made sure they perished, that not a bone survived.

Vash tried his best to make sure he didn't think of specific people that he would never see again, but when he found Millie's stun gun and one of Meryl's derringers his thoughts were crowded with their memories and their images. He dropped down to his knee's not being able to support himself any longer.

'I cant do this,' he thought. 'How am I going to do this? How am I going to move on after this? How can I ever forgive_ him_? No... I don't want to forgive him, and I never will.'

Knives' breathing began to steady as his brothers thoughts flooded his own. He turned his head to the side and watched as his brother dug and looked for people that no longer existed. He continued to watch for hours as Vash began making one grave after another, having two in particular stand out from the rest. _The humans he loved the most..._

Knives' eyes began to grow heavy and finally the loss of blood caused him to pass out. His eyes fluttered open when he suddenly felt cold and when he felt a loss of light. Looking up he saw a tall figure, identical to his own, begin to wrap and treat a few of the bruises and cuts he had received hours ago.

Vash gave him water and did his best to heal what he could before standing and dropping the supplies. Knives' eyes drooped and he fought to keep them open.

"I was going to leave you as is, but I couldn't. I'm not heartless like you," came his voice. Vash turned and began walking off in the same direction as the setting suns. "I don't ever want to see you again." It was soft and Knives could barely hear his voice. He registered what had been said before he again, passed out.

When Knives awoke, he stood carefully, clutching his stomach area, as it was the part of his body Vash really took a shine too. Lifting his head slowly, ignoring the throbbing headache that was on its way he sighed as he beheld the new landscape.

The debris had been cleared and what now lay before him was a graveyard that expanded for as far as he could see. Vash had been at work. The thought to destroy all these handmade graves crossed his mind but at the present moment he wasn't in the condition to do such a thing.

'Why did I let him beat me up so much?' He wondered to himself as he began dragging himself in the direction that had been opposite as his twin had gone.

The days passed, and turned into months. Knives didn't hear a word from his brother and at the moment he didn't care. With his wounds finally healed he set out to make a lush world that would be worthy of himself and the plant angels he would release. He worked diligently, always humming to himself in happiness because there was no one to ruin his plans now.

When he had infused what plant DNA he held into Gunsmoke, it didn't reject it and the planet grew into a never-ending greenery. Tree's sprouted, and flowers grew. Gunsmoke was perfect, the nature was beautiful and while it didn't have the animals the earth had it still held the wandering Thomas'. The breeze had ceased in being hot and sticky and now it was cool and refreshing, Knives wondered what his brother thought of his Eden. It was far better than the Eden Rem had boasted about, he knew this for sure, because his would never be polluted with humanity and every dangerous thing that came with it.

For years he rejoiced in the peacefulness he had made, and on the planets sixtieth year of being lush, a day when he had been eating calmly on one of the many hilly meadows he noticed a figure far off. He could barely make out a figure at all and he wouldn't have been able to if the person, or rather plant, hadn't moved.

He said nothing as his brother came into view and walked slowly toward him avoiding his gaze.

"It's... beautiful," Vash said slowly. His voice was different, heavier and carrying more of a burden.

Knives brushed aside his long hair that had continued to grow over all the years. He still refused to cut it any shorter than his waist. "Thank you..." He hesitated. "Join me for lunch?" He asked, motioning to the food that was before him.

Vash nodded and sat down across from his brother. Knives studied the physical changes his brother had. He looked more tired, older, his hair too had grown in significant length, though not quite as long as Knives, it was also pushed back in a long ponytail that cascaded down his back. Vash had faint lines of age around his mouth, but that was due to stress rather than age.

"You look well," Knives said softly, changing his normal cold demure into a softer one, in slight fear of scaring off his brother who looked ready to break any moment. There had been past times in where Knives and Vash were separated, but this time was unique. For Vash, there were no human companions to keep him company, just the open fields and for him, that wasn't company at all. And while Knives had enjoyed his many years of calm solitude he had missed his brother, his intention was to always created this Eden for the both of him and he was pleased to finally see his brother join him.

"I want to get one thing straight Knives."

Knives looked up from his plate to glance at his brother expectantly.

"I didn't come back because I've forgiven you... or even because I missed you-"

Knives cut off his brother with a raised hand. "I know. What drove you here was loneliness and nothing else."

Vash nodded, studied his twin for a moment and went to eat the food Knives placed before him.

'It hurts,' Knives thought. 'But it's better than nothing.'

After Vash's return to his brothers side he said very little and Knives was fine with that for some time as he had never been particularly fond of his brother's talking. Though he wondered if Vash would be willing to help with what was time.

He had been keeping all the plant angels in close surveillance. Not releasing one until their bulbs and bodies adjusted to the change in atmosphere created by Gunsmokes new nature. But it was time now, it was finally safe to allow them to roam the planet.

"It's time I released the plant angel from their bulbs, are you going to help?" He asked his brother on that specific day. Vash merely nodded and followed Knives to the collected bulbs. He had gathered them all together so it was easier to watch them and he grew excited as he neared the first angel. She was wide awake and had a curious face as her two brothers neared.

After triple checking the vitals he walked up to the first angel and placed his hands upon her bulb, murmuring to her that it was time to come out and that it was now safe. The bulb opened with a light protruding as it did. The angel fell forward and Knives reached out to grab her.

"Vash release the retrains that are holding her to the bulb."

Vash did so, all the while marveling at the creature who was entering his brothers arms. He unsnapped the bindings and the angel was released from her long time prison. Vash couldn't help but to smile at the sight but his smile faded when he observed his brothers face. Something was wrong, he was frowning and he dropped the angel to the ground heading for the next one.

"Knives, what is it?" He asked quietly as he watched his brother open up another bulb.

Knives ignored his question. "Vash get the restrains!" Knives' voice, which had been calm to his brother since his return, had hardened and had become cold.

Widening his eyes in surprise, Vash did as he was told and rushed to release the new angel. As he did so, and as he watched as this one fell into his brothers arms, he watched again as his brother dropped the angel to the ground, his face growing grim.

They proceeded to release a dozen of the angels, all which were still lying on the ground where Knives had left them.

"Knives _what _is going on!" Vash finally demanded as he inspected all the angels making sure none were hurt. He cradled a few in rocking hugs as he observed his brother, who was quickly starting to anger as his breathing increased.

"They're not like us," Knives muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"They're blind, deaf, they cant feel, they cant taste, they cant smell, they cant think...," he turned to look at his brother, his face suddenly broke out in absolute fury. "Let go of it!"

His harsh voice caused Vash to drop the three angels in his arms.

"They're nothing but empty shells, they're nothing, they have no soul, they practically have no life. They're... they're, they're like inanimate objects programmed to release power and facial expressions."

"How do you know that?"

"You mean you don't! How can you not feel that you're holding something that is more or less dead!"

Vash looked down at the angels that were looking back up at him, their faces were soft with smiles, but he could feel it. They were nothing, nothing alive anyway.

"I don't know how this could have happened, they didn't always used to be like this... I watched them closely day and night, recorded all the changes..."

"So we're the only beings on the whole planet that have intellect?" Vash asked quietly and Knives nodded.

"The plant angels are nothing but toys. A waste of space... just useless mass."

Vash stood, letting the angels fall to the side, "but they look like us."

"So! That doesn't mean a damn thing Vash."

Vash sighed, hunching over, looking down at the ground. "Do you see now? Do you see how we'll be alone forever? There's no one to keep us company..."

"We have each other," Knives muttered.

"I don't just want you! Don't you understand that! But now... there isnt anything that can be done. We're alone."

"Its not that big of a deal Vash," Knives said as he began to rub his temples. This is why he liked it better when his brother didn't talk.

"It is a big deal! Now we're just wandering aimlessly with even less purpose, what if you die first? What if I live to be a hundred years older than you? I wouldn't be able to deal Knives, I couldn't stand being alone for that long."

Knives understood now. "Hey, if it makes you feel better I can kill you after a certain time," he let a small smirk escape his lips.

"It isnt funny!"

Knives looked down at his hands, "no, its not."

"You promised me a long time ago Knives, an Eden, and you've made one, but what's Eden when there is absolutely no one to share it with, to enjoy it with?"

Knives looked away from his brother at the useless angels, he thought of all the thousands of humans that had inhabited this planet. All the energy, all the _life. _He thought for a moment, he wished for a moment, he hadn't done what couldn't be undone.

"Where are you going?" Knives asked as he saw his brother start to walk off.

"To visit some friends at their resting place..." Vash stopped for a moment and looked over at his brother closely. "Do you want to come along?"

"You don't want me with you, besides don't you think its weird for the predator to visit his prey's grave?"

Vash thought a moment. "Yeah, but what else are you going to do?"

Together the two twins walked to the massive graveyard of all the deceased humans that Vash had loved and spent countless years along side. Knives eyed his brother as Vash knelt down beside some of the wooden crosses that were at the head of each grave, giving them a slight touch as if he could feel each person beneath it.

"It's the anniversary isnt it?" Knives asked, breaking the silence.

"Since you did this to them? Yes. I cant normally... handle being around the graves but, on this day every year I come back... if you come back with me every year, maybe over time they'll all forgive you."

"Forgive me? They're dead."

Vash stood after looking over the countless crosses that stood firmly from the ground. "Then you don't want to be forgiven? Even though you ripped them from this life?"

Knives folded his arms and said nothing as he looked off into the distance. "I'll come with you each year but know I'm not looking to be forgiven."

"You could change your mind as we're going to be alive for a really long time."

As each year passed in a lonely silence and truce between Vash and Knives they returned to the grave sites and every year Vash saw his brother warming up to the people he had killed. Feeling for them? Not quite yet, but he had high hopes. When they approached the place Vash often thought of what he had told his brother about wanting to be forgiven. Strange that he said that when he himself could still not forgive his brother.

On one particular anniversary Vash watched as his brother knelt before one of the unmarked crosses. He watched as Knives slowly reached out a hand as he had seen Vash do for so many years, and touch the symbolic wood. Knives jumped when Vash crouched down next to him.

"You can still kind of feel them can't you?" He asked.

Knives said nothing for a moment as he stood to his upright position, "somewhat...I feel..."

Vash stood as he gazed at his brother expectantly.

"I feel... almost... bad."

Vash gave his brother the smallest of smiles and Knives was a little taken aback by the emotion as Vash had been keeping them to himself. He was even more taken aback when he felt his brother rest an arm around his shoulder.

"That's a start," Vash said quietly to his plant twin, as they turned back to the graves and wished them a goodbye until next year.

_The End_

_

* * *

_**AN: **What? I didn't mention this was only a two parter? Hehe, well it is. I could have written more...but on what? I like the ending, its nice and soft. Now I think its time to get back to my other stories which I'm neglecting. Thank you to Alexnandru Van Gordan, Tangled puppet, Just call me Blue, Canyon A. Lynn, ErekLich, Kitsuni -Demon, mangaqueen13 and even Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85, who simply wants Knives to go to hell, for your thoughts, opinions and comments on my version of this idea! It is _much _appreciated everyone! If you have in final questions feel free to email me!

Yours Truly,  
_Faery Goddyss :) _


End file.
